pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2014
08:51 .. 08:51 .. 08:55 DUDE 08:55 WE HAD A FIERCE-SHROOM 08:56 REAP, WE ONCE HAD A FIERCE-SHROOM! 08:56 Hi GT3 08:57 WE ONCE HAD A FIERCE-SHROOM! 08:57 Hai 08:57 ZackScott released a DA vid 08:57 THERE WERE SO MANY GEMS 08:57 Anyways, hai 09:00 FIERCE-SHROOM 09:00 IS 09:00 OP 09:00 ??? 09:00 FIERCE-SHROOM? 09:00 WAAT? 09:00 IS DAT? 09:00 We had something like that two years ago... 09:00 ANOTHER FIERCE-PULT EXCUS- oh.. 09:00 PvZCC? 09:01 It was deleted back in august 09:01 Like last year.. 09:02 Dannit I need to make a bugtong 09:02 bugtong? 09:02 Riddle 09:03 ok 09:08 ...wat now? 09:10 PVZ3 CONFIRMED http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140625114239/pvzcc/images/c/cb/PVZ2VacuumShroom1.png 09:15 .. 09:17 hai 09:18 Ve been killed by an Outhouse zombie 09:18 h i 09:18 ok 09:24 mop 09:25 ... 09:10 PVZ3 CONFIRMED http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140625114239/pvzcc/images/c/cb/PVZ2VacuumShroom1.png 09:15 .. 09:17 hai 09:18 Ve been killed by an Outhouse zombie 09:18 h i 09:18 ok 09:24 mop 09:25 ... 09:34 Aggh... chat is dead, plus my Chromebook broke D: 09:34 ok 09:41 .... 09:45 hi 09:45 Hi 09:48 .. 09:48 Hi 09:48 Hi 09:50 Hello 09:50 Derk agus 09:50 su awsem 09:50 I only played the first level of DA 09:51 It kinda stinks without the Chromebook, plus I have assignments that NEED it. 09:51 imma team vanquish 09:53 I'm advertising once again 09:54 Drek Agnes 09:54 Who wants to join PvZe? 09:54 kent plai 09:54 ephone cant kunet\ 09:54 birused 09:54 I seem to have advertised enough. 09:54 ok 09:54 Try to translate dat 09:54 NOW IMMA CREATE A BLOG! 09:55 Ok 09:56 Obout PvZ team 09:54 Who wants to join PvZe? 09:54 kent plai 09:54 ephone cant kunet\ 09:54 birused 09:54 I seem to have advertised enough. 09:54 ok 09:54 Try to translate dat 09:54 NOW IMMA CREATE A BLOG! 09:55 Ok 09:56 Obout PvZ team 10:00 ok 10:04 Hey fegit, have you seen Miles on chat recently? 10:04 hai fegit 10:04 nope 10:04 :P 10:04 :< 10:04 k 10:05 ..bored 10:05 wat now? 10:05 Well dangit 10:05 you again 10:05 swag 10:05 swagity swag 10:05 any chicks? 10:06 Ey fegit, look who's here 10:06 hai Char 10:06 not you 10:06 Hey swag 10:06 Nu 10:06 shut up 10:06 ohi 10:07 hai 10:07 wut 10:07 Charswegge 10:07 any chicks? 10:07 Nu 10:07 Nunununununun NOPE 10:07 I see a Hatsune Chick her 10:07 here 10:08 ... 10:08 Nunununu! 10:08 MvZ, Whisper 10:08 or else 10:09 I send my guards 10:09 Nu JustinBIeber 10:09 I should ban you 10:10 I just have to wait for MvZ 10:10 Ey fegit 10:10 Dang MvZ fegit 10:10 Hai Gupps 10:10 gupps 10:10 there is a JB here 10:10 Mvz, ^ 10:10 Fegit waddaheck Dang? 10:10 Hai Third the Swag 10:10 Meyguhman 10:11 I want chicks 10:11 Meyguhmen 10:11 hot chicks 10:11 JB = Reap 10:11 tho 10:11 lo 10:11 l 10:11 HOW? 10:11 XD 10:11 lololol 10:11 I DON'T BELIEBE 10:11 Orly 10:11 He logs chay 10:11 chay 10:11 .... NU YOU CAUGHT ME 10:11 lol 10:11 AGGH... JB'S HERE 10:11 nah 10:11 Chat 10:11 Do nut tel 10:12 thats just Reap 10:12 huehue 10:12 Anyways 10:12 Hey Hatsune chick, I wanna lay eggs with you 10:12 SHADDIP 10:12 I'm glad they included VACUUMSHROOM FOR FREAKING DARK AGES PART TWOOOO 10:12 Eff u Justin 10:13 You kick Me? 10:13 JB?!?!? 10:13 nununununuS!~ 10:13 lol 10:13 fail 10:13 I am telling my Beliebers on you 10:13 .. 10:13 NO, HE'S F****** GRAY! 10:13 What Beliebers? 10:13 Swag* 10:13 JB's grei? 10:13 ooohh.. 10:14 NO, you can't say gay in woozworld 10:14 MN* 10:14 Hai Elec 10:14 wanna swag with me? 10:14 Dont listen 10:14 hey gai 10:14 18:09, June 26, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+1,705)‎ . . m Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2014 ‎ (Adding to chatlog using ChatLogger script) (top) rollback 10:14 tho 10:14 Hai EP 10:14 *facepalm* Why would you think I would listen? 10:15 Because I AM Justin Bieber 10:15 NOW PROMOTE ME TO BEARURCRAT 10:15 Beaurucrat 10:15 He can't even spell Bureaucrat 10:16 WHYWHYWHY!? WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME! THE EPIC JUSTIN BIEBER? 10:16 BECAUSE SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG 10:16 That means he's not JB. 10:16 GUPPIE THE THIRD MMKAY 10:16 WE NEED TO KEEL HEM 10:16 NO! 10:16 I'll tell my Beliebers on you! 10:16 even Obama! 10:16 EVEN SOPA 10:16 EVEN ONE DIRECTION! 10:16 Lol 10:17 EVEN MILEY CYRUS 10:17 Are you American 10:17 dur 10:17 duh i ment 10:17 meant* 10:17 Lol fake 10:17 I am the real one! 10:17 See 10:17 Yea, it's already obvi 10:17 BABY 10:17 BABY 10:18 No, you're not 10:18 BABY OOOOOHHH 10:18 My ears are bleeding 10:18 TELL WHEN YOU WERE BORN only then we will accept 10:18 Were waitinig 10:18 Waiting* 10:18 March 1, 1994 10:19 WHAT's your full name 10:19 Justin Drew Bieber 10:19 Were still gonna kick 10:19 even if your'e real 10:19 because 10:19 you are 10:19 ULTRA 10:19 GRRAAAAYY 10:20 No pls 10:20 I am real 10:20 beliebe me 10:20 NEVAR 10:20 (meh, I'm asking too easy questions) 10:21 yah 10:21 Im the REAL JB 10:21 >:( 10:21 10:21 how much did a lock of your hair once sell? 10:21 Then I'll admit 10:22 And if you're not quick, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! 10:22 WAITING 10:22 ... 10:22 >:O:O"> 10:22 answer 10:22 EHH 10:22 EHHH 10:22 EHHHH 10:23 He's fake 10:23 EEEEEUUUYY 10:23 10:23 $40688 10:23 yeesh 10:23 Google pls 10:23 LETS KEEK HHim 10:23 no pls 10:23 I anwered 10:23 Answere ment 10:23 ANSWERED 10:23 10:24 You were too slow 10:24 You looked it up (troll) 10:24 I like pies 10:24 Hai 10:24 I AM THE REAL! 10:24 JB 10:24 http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/48154629.jpg 10:24 CARE 10:24 I CARE 10:24 I WANT MY BELIEBERS TO LOVE ME! 10:25 IN THE WIKIA 10:25 No one is one here 10:25 HE'S NOT JB 10:25 ^ 10:25 Yes I am 10:25 I answered your questions 10:25 3rd one = TOO SLOW 10:25 HOW MUCH IS YOUR SHOE SIZE? 10:26 ARE YOU RIGHTY OR LEFTY? 10:26 (time over) 10:26 Sho size? 10:26 Shoe* 10:26 I know how much. 10:26 btw, time over. 10:26 (lolguy) 10:27 wow 10:27 Left handed 10:27 Time over, I aaid. 10:27 *said 10:27 I am still the real JB 10:27 And you didn't even answer my first question. 10:27 PERIOD 10:27 SEE GUYS? XD XD XD 10:28 March 1, 1994 10:28 Look at chat lug 10:28 Don't believe 10:28 kick 'im 10:28 kick 'im 10:28 Don't beliebe 10:28 kick 'im 10:28 kick 'im 10:28 YAY! 10:28 Next = ban 10:28 F YOU! 10:28 F YOU 10:28 F YOU 10:28 F YOU 10:28 .. 10:28 YOU ARE IDIOTS, I AM THE REAL JB 10:28 WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NUMBER??? 10:28 ME? IDIOT? 10:29 EHH 10:29 *shoots electronic pea* 10:29 EHHH 10:29 EHH 10:29 6 10:29 TIME OVER 10:29 Lets see.. 10:30 ANSWER AS FAsT AS YOU CAN: WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE PIE? 10:30 Wait 10:30 heres some other facts 10:30 My nicknames are J-Beebs, JB, Bieber, and Beebs 10:30 What is 7 in German 10:30 And 6 10:30 And 5 10:30 Fave colors are blue and purple 10:31 TELL AS FAST AS YOU CAN 10:31 1 10:31 2 10:31 Tell him wat> 10:31 3 10:31 4 10:31 apple pie 10:31 dont beliebe 10:31 9 in German 10:31 wat? 10:31 k. 10:31 5 10:31 6 10:31 7 10:31 8 10:31 9 10:31 10 10:32 WHAT DHEQ is 9 in German? 10:32 TIME OVER 10:32 neun? k.. 10:32 GAME OVER 10:32 BAN BAN BAN PREPARING 10:32 And I don't care now because you must be in Google translate 10:32 INFINITE 10:32 NO W8 10:32 ! MIN' 10:32 So....FAIL, troll (troll) 10:33 funck you 10:33 OH EMM GEE TANKS 10:33 Hate all JBS 10:33 for 1 min 10:34 Wait... only 1 minute? 10:34 WHAAAAA????????????? 10:34 O_O 10:34 He will come again! 10:35 Oh no 10:35 haha 10:35 im just playing a game 10:35 Marble BLast 10:36 hi 10:36 kewl 10:36 AHHHH OFNVNUVIOV ODIVNUODIVODUNVOUDNVIODVNIIDO 10:36 ey fegit 10:36 * ThatYoshi8 explodes 10:36 Marble Blast Platinum 10:36 Justin Bieber is not just a singer, but the dead king of Pies 10:36 IM BORED PLAYING MINECRAFT 10:36 10:36 no 10:37 and i think im actually gonna make a plant now 10:37 ya 10:37 ok dont mind me im playing Marble Blast Multiplayer 10:37 ok 10:37 .. 10:38 i liek turtles 10:38 i am jb 10:39 Nu, bad troll 2014 06 26